La Fonte, El Entrenamiento De Pilar
by Combo Ninos Virtuales
Summary: El entrenamiendo de Pilar para manifestar su elemento...¿podrá Pilar comprender cuán importante es en todo esto?


_**Disclaimer:**__** DISCLAIMER**__: Los Combo niños y sus personajes por ley, no nos pertenecen, mas que a Carlo de Boutiny, Caroline Pierce y Fabienne Gambrelle, sus creadores, al usarlos en este relato no significa que queramos sacar provecho de ello, pero si divertirnos un rato…_

_**NOTA DE AUTOR.**_

_**Hola: una gran disculpa a todos ustedes, hemos tenido un lapsus trabajosus severus además de Inspiracionum**__** admissum, asi q mil perdones y espero q les agrade esto q la mayor parte la hizo corazón de tinta (antes AzulySerio1)… asi que menos palabras y mas… letras…**_

_**La fonte, el entrenamiento de Pilar**_

Después de un arduo entrenamiento de parte de Azul con celeste y la manifestación de su elemento, ahora veremos que sucede con Pilar y su maestre Cabeza…

-¡oye!

Digo, maestre Bernabé…

- asi esta mejor, niña… ¬¬…

bueno continúo, digo, la historia continúa, ésta vez le toca el turno a Pilar como narradora…

************

_- Muy bien, niña, ahora esta vez estaremos solos tu y yo…_

_-¡Asi es Bernie, solo dime que tengo que hacer!…_

_- NO me faltes al respeto, niña, sigo siendo tu maestre…_

_-¿Eh? Ah! Si, perdón… maestre Cabeza… pero, ¿Qué debo hacer?..._

_-muy buena pregunta, Pilar… muy buena pregunta… permíteme, tengo que hacer algo__**…- me dice cabeza mientras**__** salto a salto se pierde entre la espesa vegetación de la selva, y **__**mientras regresa me **__**acuesto a descansar en el tronco de un árbol, pero el maestre tarda mucho… no tengo nada mas que hacer, no me dijo que hiciera algo… así que solo me cambio de posición una y otra vez permaneciendo acostada en el tronco del árbol hasta que ya no soporté mas y me dispuse a disfrutar de una pequeña siesta cubriéndome el rostro con unas hojas de una planta que hacia cerca… pero no habían pasado ni 5 minutos cuando…**_

- Pilar levántate empecemos con el entrenamiento… - **escucho que me hablan… descubro mi rostro y **_** veo a un hombre junto a mi, inmediatamente y de un brinco me coloco en posición de ginga…**_

- ¿Pilar que haces? Vamos a comenzar con el entrenamiento

- ¿Quién es usted?

- Pilar soy yo, tu maestre

- ¿Maestre Cabeza?... ¿pero… que se hizo que se ve tan diferente?

- Me tardé porque le pedí a Itzamná que durante este entrenamiento me devolviera mi cuerpo para enseñarte el movimiento que necesitas, deberás aprender a tener un equilibrio con tu cuerpo para armonizar y poder manifestar a tu elemento, así que comencemos…

- ¡¡¡Sí maestre!!!

- Bien, escucha atentamente y no te distraigas, para comenzar debes de realizar el movimiento de giro lateral comúnmente conocido como "Aú", pero al llegar al final regresa girando a la inversa y luego al dar otro giro haces el de "Aú" helicóptero ya sabes que ese tipo de movimiento es donde terminas con la pierna de inicio; deberás cruzarla con la otra antes de llegar, como las hélices de un helicóptero, con eso te impulsas para realizar un giro de cabeza llamado "piäo de cabeça" y mientras giras, tu deberás de mantenerte asi y aumentar la velocidad entrelazando las piernas de esta forma…

---- _**mientras el maestre explicaba Pilar esta muy entretenida con una rana que estaba por ahí siguiéndola donde saltos cada que se iba, de repente**_**…¡¡PAS!! El maestre le dio un tiro certero en el hombro izquierdo con un bejuco…**

-¿¡Porque me pega maestre!? _Le dice con lagrimillas en los ojos…_

- porque te estoy explicando y tú solo estas jugando en lugar de prestar atención…

-Perdone maestre, perdone, si le voy a prestar atención… _**dijo Pilar mientras ponía ojos de gatito tierno, y le salía su areola de angelito… el solo la miraba…**_

- De acuerdo pero ¡presta atención! - _**Le dijo apuntándole con el dedo… ella solo mueve su cabeza en señal de afirmación**__- _Como te había explicado necesitas comenzar con el movimiento de " aú helicóptero" para impulsarte en el giro de "piäo de cabeça" y…

**-**_**no habían pasado ni 5 segundos y Pilar ya se había distraído de nuevo esta vez se encontraba mirando y contando como las hormigas se dirigían hacia un hormiguero…**_

- y van 5 hormiguitas marchando, y 6 hormiguitas marchando, y van 7 hormiguitas marchando, y van 8… - _**¡¡PAS!! El maestre le da otro "bejucazo" a Pilar en la cabeza… ella solo lo mira al tiempo q se soba la cabeza…**_

- Pilar no ha pasado ni un minuto y no me has vuelto a prestar atención_… - __**le dijo con una voz algo seria el maestre…**_

- ¡Perdón maestre no puedo evitarlo!… - _**le decía haciéndole "ojitos" de perrito regañado al maestre Grinto… aunque como verán al parecer Pilar tiene algo llamado TDA que en español es… déficit de atención jeje =) bueno prosigo…**_

- Mejor haremos una cosa Pilar, medita antes, así talvez luego te concentres mas rápido…

- ¡¡Bien maestre, lo haré!! Se lo prometo! - **le**_** dije mientras me colocaba con las piernas cruzadas sobre el pasto… y ponía mi mano sobre mi cabeza como hacen los militares a manera de saludo… después de eso estuve un buen rato supuestamente "meditando," el maestre solo me estaba observando pero en un momento dado al ver que estaba haciendo lo que el me indicaba, se alejó, y apenas se fue, que abro un ojo para asegurarme de que no estuviera cerca y con una sonrisa maliciosa, levanto la mano y ¿adivinen que tenía dentro?... nada mas y nada menos que un insecto que se veía delicioso" y estaba a punto de abrir la boca para saborear al insecto pero cuando … **_

_¡¡¡PAS!!! _

_- ¿_Porque hizo eso?

- ¿ y todavía lo preguntas?, no puedo creer que hayas roto tu promesa de nuevo…

- ¿¿¿¿¡Promesa!?????

- Si dijiste que harías lo que te dije que era meditar y concentrarte más para poder tener equilibrio con tu elemento

- Pero eso hago…

- No Pilar, no estas dando de tu parte… _- __**Me dice un poco enfadado, la verdad, debo admitirlo, me siento apenada por haber faltado a mi palabra, pero es que siento q todo es un juego para mi… bajo la cabeza, pero el maestre se acerca y me dice algo que creo que es lo que necesitaba saber para que se me diera cuenta de lo importante que es esto…**_

_- _sé que esto no es sencillo Pilar, para nadie lo es, no te pido que lo hagas por mí, ni por los demás… ¡hazlo por ti!, necesitas aprender algo que te quiero mostrar para equilibrarte a ti y a tu elemento, de modo que ni tu controles a tu elemento, ni el te controle a ti, necesitarás de todos tus sentidos para estar atenta a todo lo que te rodea, a lo que sucede y lo que podría suceder todo al mismo tiempo… todos necesitan de todos así que si tu quieres ayudar has lo que te pido… pero lo mas importante, tus amigos Pilar, ellos cuentan contigo para que puedas manifestar tu elemento así como ellos también lo están haciendo en estos momentos… - **me dice el maestre mientras parece que pudiera ver a los demás chicos en su practica, es como si pudiera mirar a azul caerse mientras intenta hacer un giro, a Paco lastimarse una mano y a Serio caer de cara hacia el suelo…. Esto es lo que me hace reaccionar…**- Ellos cuentan contigo para poder lograrlo y terminar con lo que vinieron a hacer… es tu misión Pilar, junto con ellos, eres parte de un todo…- yo me pongo seria, si, sé que seria no es precisamente algo que me defina, pero en estos casos…

- ¡¡¡ Tiene razón maestre!!!. ¡Mis amigos me necesitan!

- ¡Muy bien. Niña!, ahora, que necesito que medites y luego…

- En realidad maestre lo he comprendido, y la verdad creo que no necesito meditar creo-creo que estoy lista…

- ¿Estas segura?

- ¡Nunca he estado tan segura como en esta ocasión!…

- Bien, Te enseñaré de nuevo como debes realizar este movimiento…

- no maestre, no es necesario, creo que ya lo se, déjeme intentarlo…

- Adelante….

- Bien, usted dijo que debo comenzar con un "Aú" , pero al llegar al final debo regresar girando a la inversa y luego al dar otro giro hago de nuevo el "aú helicóptero" que es un Aú donde termino con la pierna de inicio y debo cruzar las piernas antes de llegar, como lo hacen las hélices de un helicóptero con esto me impulso para realizar un giro de cabeza llamado "piäo de cabeça" mientras doy giros…-- _**mientras yo hablaba realizaba los movimientos que el me explicó paso a paso pero con los ojos cerrados…-**_ debo mantenerme así, girando y girando y aumentar la velocidad entrelazando las piernas de esta forma…

Mientras Pilar explicaba, el maestre Bernie observó como de sus pies salían despedidos pequeños chorros de agua… como una fuente…_** Pilar no sabía lo que sucedía, aun no se daba cuenta, pero abrió los ojos y pudo observar lo que acontecía, se paró y de sus manos brotaban pequeños chorritos de agua, que al cerrarlas dejaba de brotar, y al abrirlas lograba que su elemento siguiera fluyendo… Pilar mira con ojos de sorpresa al Maestre…**_

_- __ya estas lista, Pilar. Le dice con una sonrisa…mientras yo le correspondo con una sonrisa de satisfacción…_


End file.
